Girl of All Gods
by deleted 01020
Summary: abandoned but like memories
1. Chapter 1: Melinoë

Chapter 1: Clarisse Is Angry (Well More Than Usual)

Melinoë was having an awesome day, even before the Minotaur had attacked.

She had woken up in the crowded Hermes cabin to a feast of stolen goodies. Jack, the red-haired, kleptomaniac child of Hermes had stolen the Athena cabin's sack of lollies, winnings from the previous Capture the Flag. The Hermes cabin, as part of the Athena cabin's team, had also gotten their share. But with the cabin being crowded as it was, the contents of the sack had disappeared in an instant. But with the Athena cabin's lesser number of campers and the strategic rationing of their lollies, they still had half of theirs. And with Jack being the kleptomaniac that he was, it had only been a matter of time until he would come into the cabin early one morning with the lollies hitched across his shoulder. But as far as good positions went, Melinoë had been in a rather poor one to reach the sweets. The night before she had tied herself to the rafters as a way to get away from the severely crowded floor. At the time, it had seemed like a rather good idea in her six year old mind. Granted, she had a rather exceptional brain, but she really should've expected a situation like this. Her hands groped for the knot in the rope, trying to pull it free. She heard a roar of excitement as Jack slit the top of the sack open, smiling goofily as the lollies sprayed to the floor. Jack was diabetic, so Melinoë had no idea why he found so much satisfaction in stealing the lollies. But the rest of the cabin clearly had no problem with sugar. This much was obvious by the way they scooped bucket loads of lollies from the rapidly disappearing pile. The ropes started to loosen in Melinoë's grasp but she knew that the lollies would be long gone before she had dropped to the ground. Thinking quickly, Melinoë thrust her hand towards the pile. Manipulating the air around them she drew the sweets towards her. Chiron had told her not to use her powers in public, but what harm could it really do? No one seemed to notice anyway. So it was there that her day really started to look good as she sat up in the rafters, her hands filled with sweets.

oOo

Clarisse really sucked at diplomacy.

The next part of her day wasn't that fun, it was really more of an achievement. The Ares cabin and Melinoë had arrived in the arena for Sword and Shield to find the Athena Cabin already there. The arena was huge, easily big enough to fit two separate cabins practicing their sword fighting. But Clarisse would have none of it. Her face went all puffy and red, like she was going to explode.

"Annabeth!" Her voice seemed level enough, but you could see how tense she was by the way her right hand was curled around the grip of her sword. "It's 9 o'clock. We always have the arena at nine." If Annabeth was at all concerned by the sudden appearance of an angry Ares cabin she didn't show it.

"I asked Chiron. We're sharing." Annabeth didn't miss a beat as she parried Malcolm Pace's thrust with ease. If that was meant to calm Clarisse down - it didn't. Feeling that things were definitely getting heated, Melinoë slipped quietly away from the group not wanting to be caught in the middle of the crossfire. Especially as it was between Ares and Athena. It wasn't only the fact that these two were probably the most ruthless cabins at camp, but also because it was in those two cabins that Melinoë slept the most.

Melinoë had arrived at camp in a reed basket with fresh Asphodel plant flowers tucked into its rim. She had been wrapped in a black blanket and simply left at the Big House's doorstep. For the first two years she had simply been kept in a little cot, taken out occasionally to be fed by Chiron or used as a plaything in the demigod's games. When Melinoë had turned three, she had moved out into the cabins, wandering aimlessly around on her chubby legs. Usually unclaimed demigods stayed in Cabin 11, but Chiron had said otherwise as he tucked a black letter back into the pocket of his shirt.

"She will be free to wander between the cabins, free to join any cabin group, but also free to leave. She will bear no restraints within the camp," He had recited carefully, as if reading from a book. Then he had trotted back inside the Big House, leaving the toddler in the bickering hands of the Ares and Athena cabin leaders. Since then Melinoë had mainly just rotated between those two cabins, meandering occasionally over to the other ten.

"I - don't - want - to - share," Clarisse seethed. Clarisse was acting pretty angry. As in, more angry than usual. Melinoë supposed it was probably the late night Clarisse had had with the Apollo cabin next door, causing a ruckus after they had stolen a barrel full of wine from Cabin 12. But whatever the reason, Clarisse was mad, as in really mad. She drew her sword from its sheath and maneuvered herself quickly into a defensive position.

"You want the arena so bad? Fight me," Clarisse challenged. Yup. Definitely the late night. Usually Clarisse would know better than to challenge a child of Athena without any prior preparation. Especially if that child just so happened to be Annabeth.

"Clarisse-" Annabeth started, exasperated. But before she could finish, Clarisse was on her in a flurry of action. Annabeth stumbled back, barely deflecting the first strike with the short bronze blade. Clarisse pressed her advantage forcing Annabeth into dangerous game of cat and mouse. The demigods stood back, itching to help their own cabin leader but knowing if they did the opposite cabin would be upon them in heartbeat. But all swords were still drawn as they continued watching the two girls fight it out. Annabeth had regained her balance now, weaving in and out of the bigger girl's reach. Melinoë resisted the urge to cry out as Clarisse's sword came down in a wide arch, aiming for Annabeth's head. But Annabeth was ready as she caught the edge of Clarisse's sword in the gap of where her knife's hilt and blade met. Annabeth jerked quickly to the side, twisting the sword out of Clarisse's grasp. Clarisse looked down at the sword lying at Annabeth's feet. Annabeth smirked and tucked her knife back into its sheath. Her back was turned when Clarisse drew her own silver dagger out of where it was tucked in her boot. Clarisse drew back her arm quietly, adjusting her grip as she aimed for the heart. She flicked it forward in one smooth motion, the knife spinning expertly as it hurtled on its course. The knife fell to the ground with a clatter as Melinoë sliced it out of the air with a sword, lifting herself onto her tippy toes to reach it. Annabeth spun round on her heel, glancing at Melinoë to Clarisse, and finally to the abandoned knife on the floor.

"Something's wrong with Clarisse," Malcolm observed. Usually Melinoë would've found it funny how Malcolm always seemed to talk in such a way that he sounded like one of those old men from a boring twelve hour documentary on snails. But this time it was slightly exasperating.

"You think?" She asked, keeping her eyes trained on Clarisse.

"Clarisse, you're going to come with me and we're going to go and see Chiron. Ok?" Annabeth took a step towards Clarisse, hands raised protectively. Clarisse clearly didn't want to go and see Chiron as another knife spun towards Annabeth. This time she was ready though as she simply deflected the poorly thrown blade to the ground. Clarisse's pupils were starting to roll around the surface of her eye, giving her the look of a complete crackpot.

"Melinoë, you try," Annabeth said. Most people wouldn't have asked a tiny six year old to talk to a psycho with lots of sharp and pointy things hidden around her person, but Melinoë had a way of convincing people to do what she wanted them too.

"Um," Melinoë started. How did you ask a psycho with lots of sharp and pointy things hidden around her person to come with you to visit a centaur? Melinoë wasn't quite sure. "We are both going to go and visit our friend, Mr Centaur Man. And we are going to have fun." It hadn't sounded very convincing but everyone on the room was nodding their heads, almost as if they too wanted to go have fun with Mr Centaur Man. Suddenly Melinoë felt drowsy and sleepy, like she wanted to collapse on the spot. 'I'll skip archery next. Go have a nap,' she thought. 'I'll just get Clarisse to Chiron. Then I'll nap.' Melinoë reached out and pulled Clarisse along behind her. Melinoë had Clarisse's index finger clamped tightly in her fist as she pulled the big girl along, trying to stop herself from sleeping. She pulled Clarisse up the Big House steps and in through the doorway. Annabeth rushed in behind them and raced past to get to Chiron. Melinoë led Clarisse into the infirmary and sat her down on a bed. 'I need to sleep,' Melinoë thought desperately. 'But what if Clarisse wanders off…' Melinoë grabbed a roll of bandages from the cart next to the bed and tied the end around Clarisse's waist. She secured the other end to the bed head and stepped back, satisfied with her work. 'There,' she thought. 'Now I can sleep.' Melinoë lurched down the Big House steps and past the cabins almost drunkenly. Her head was spinning and she felt ready to collapse. Her eyes found Thalia's tree on the horizon and she hauled herself up the trunk, scraping her knees on the bark as she shimmied up, half asleep. Melinoë loved sleeping here. Her small frame fit right inside the tree's curved fork and the wreath of leaves surrounding her spot blowed in the wind, supplying her with her very own fan. Melinoë didn't know how but she always seemed to fall asleep ridiculously easily. And though nearly everyone in camp had constant nightmares, Melinoë's dreams were of unicorns and fairies, not in the least scary. She had mentioned this once to Chiron and the centaur had looked at her for a moment as if there was something Melinoë didn't know. He must've caught her looking strangled as he made a rather lame joke about how it was ironic as her namesake: Melinoë, daughter of Hades and Goddess of ghosts, was sometimes called the dark-minded and yet here Melinoë was, unable to have nightmares. Melinoë had laughed just to be polite, but she couldn't help but wonder what it was he had been hiding. At the time she had just forgotten about it and had ran off to play with the bows and arrows. But now as she fell asleep she couldn't help but wonder what it was that Chiron had been thinking about all that time ago...


	2. Chapter 2: Melinoë

Chapter 2

Thalia's tree was definitely not a good sleeping spot.

Rain lashed at Melinoë's face, jolting her awake. Thunder rumbled in the distance as a 78' Camaro appeared on the hill, swerving down into a ditch as lightning flashed down. A black figure was also emerging from the rain, towering up over seven feet. Two meaty hands swung down by its side with two equally large horns jutting out of its bulging head.

"The Minotaur." Melinoë breathed. Chiron had told her about the son Pasiphae, but seeing him in person took all of Melinoë's worst fears and meshed them together, leaving her staring at the Minotaur.

Her eyes flicked back to the Camaro, where two figures, a boy and a woman, were stumbling up out of the ditch, dragging a third in between them. The Minotaur roared, lowering his head as he lurched towards the limping group. Melinoë scrambled out of the tree's fork, landing in a heap at its roots. She jumped up and drew her sword its sheath, fiddling at the clasp with sweaty hands. The sword was wooden and blunt, clearly not meant for battling the Minotaur. The Minotaur was drawing nearer the group, rain running through his matted hair in streams.

As Melinoë approached she could make out the Minotaur more clearly. Clumsily done tattoos were scrawled on its arms with the words DEAD MEAT picked out in gold rings on its fingers. Its hair was twirled down in dreadlocks and secured with grimy yellow bands that looked ready to turn to dust.

"Split up!" One of the figures shouted, their voice tiny against the growing winds. The boy nodded and started running at the Minotaur, probably not the direction the woman had intended for him to go in.

"Percy! No!" The woman tried to stumble after the boy - Percy -, her efforts flaunted by the weight of the third figure on her shoulder. Melinoë's eyes narrowed.

"Grover!" She screamed. The satyr lifted his head from where it lay on the woman's shoulder.

"Food…" He moaned, his eyes rolling up into his head. The woman glanced frantically between Grover and Percy, who was drawing closer to the Minotaur. Percy started to slow down, waiting for the Minotaur to close in. The Minotaur swung out at him, tripping forward as his target darted out-of-the-way. The woman dropped Grover to the floor, running towards the Minotaur with renewed energy. She approached the Minotaur, dodging out-of-the-way as it tried to grab at her. But the Minotaur was ready. A beefy hand shot out, drawing the woman in by the waist.

"Percy!" She choked as the Minotaur's grip tightened. "Go!" The Minotaur gave a final squeeze and the woman dissolved into a golden mist, illuminating the Minotaur's face in a flickering light. Percy screamed loudly, his voice wracked with grief, as he leapt up onto the Minotaur's back. His sea-green eyes were rimmed with the start of tears as he wrenched at the Minotaur's dreadlocks. The sword in Melinoë's hands started to vibrate as she clutched at the blunt tip, trying to formulate a plan.

"Ow!" She gasped at she drew her hand away from the blade, her fingers dripping with blood from where the celestial bronze had cut into her fingers. "But, how?" It had been wooden just a few seconds ago. From behind her Melinoë hear a cry as a group of orange clad campers stumbled up the hill. But they were too late to do anything. Up on the Minotaur's back Percy was struggling to hold on as the Minotaur tried to shake him off, he would only last a few moments longer.

"Catch!" Melinoë sent the sword spinning through the air towards Percy, manipulating the wind around it so it spun hilt first into his outstretched hand. Percy adjusted his grip on the leather and swung the sword downwards. The Minotaur twisted, diverting Percy's aim sideways, the blade slicing clean off one of the horns. The Minotaur roared, halting in his mad dance just long enough for Percy to bring the blade down once more, reducing the Minotaur into a pile of dust as its essence seeped back to Tartarus. Melinoё's hands thrust forward, stopping Percy from hitting the ground. Black dots danced in the corners of her eyes and her hands dropped to her sides.

"Melinoё!" Annabeth lay Melinoё's head in her lap, blonde hair brushing down onto Melinoë's pale skin.

"Annabeth-" Melinoё started, hands feeling out the girl's face.

"Shhh. Don't talk." Annabeth put a finger to Melinoё's lips, silencing any further comments. Two strong hands slid under Melinoё, lifting her up to their chest.

"Be really careful Clarisse." Annabeth warned. "You know Chiron didn't want to let you out of the infirmary so soon after you got well, possessed." Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, see?" Clarisse flexed one of her arms to show just how fine she was.

Annabeth let out a quick yelp and leapt forward, catching Melinoё's head just before it hit the ground. Clarisse cursed loudly and gripped at Melinoё's body even tighter.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "What were you saying?" Clarisse grunted and picked up her pace, refusing to meet Annabeth's gaze. Four more campers trailed on behind Clarisse and Annabeth, dragging Percy and Grover between them. Chiron met up with them at the steps of the Big House looking ready for battle as he stood in the porch in a patched ensemble of leather armour and a tie dye t-shirt.

"Annabeth! What happened?" Chiron galloped down the steps to where Melinoë rested in Clarisse grasp.

"Is that Percy?" Chiron peered over the top of Clarisse, his forelegs raising just off the ground as he sought for a clear view.

Blood leaked from Percy's arms and there were several tips in his jeans from where the Minotaur had scratched at him.

"Inside. Inside." Chiron gestured for the four campers to move Percy and Grover to the infirmary before turning back to Annabeth. "Everything. Tell me everything."

Clarisse coughed.

"Yes, take Melinoë inside too." Chiron waved Clarisse away, but the girl remained stubbornly still.

"What I'm trying to stay," she paused, waiting for Chiron to listen, "is how come _Annabeth_ always gets to do the status reports?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _a woman has just died, a Minotaur attached, a boy, a girl and a satyr are severely injured, AND YOU WANT TO ARGUE ABOUT WHO DOES THE STATUS REPORTS?_

"What happened?" Melinoë groaned softly. Annabeth's brow furrowed in concern as she looked down at Melinoë's slack face.

"Clarisse-"

"I know, I'm on it." Clarisse frowned, but as she started up the steps her grip on Melinoë tightened, the ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

oOo

Never sign Clarisse up to work at a hospital. The consequences _will_ be fatal.  
Clarisse, too scared to drop Melinoё again, spent a good five minutes trying to open the door with her foot. She was still there, twisting her foot at awkward angles when Chris Rodriguez came up behind her.

"Hi Clarisse." He said. Clarisse's foot went through the door, creating a gaping hole where the door handle used to be.

"Hi Chris." Clarisse's grip on Melinoё was becoming looser as her palms started to sweat. "Need to get Melinoё to the -uh- infirmary."

"Okay. Need some help with the door?" Chris asked.

"No." Clarisse said quickly. "I'm fine." Chris glanced at the shards of wood lying on the porch.

"Course you are. So you wouldn't need my help?" Chris stuck his hand through the hole and unlocked the other door, pushing it open.

"See you tomorrow." He turned and hopped down the steps.

"Yep. Tomorrow. We will be seeing. Each other." Clarisse nodded vigorously. She walked through the doorway, banging Melinoё's head on several different pieces of furniture as she made her way to the infirmary. On arrival Clarisse found the infirmary deserted, the Apollo cabin already finished with patching up Percy and Grover. Clarisse rolled Melinoё onto a free bed and pulled up the blankets to cover Melinoё's small frame, feeling just how feverish the girl was as her hand brushed Melinoё's shoulder. There weren't any Apollo demigods around and Clarisse hated to ask for help. She turned to the big cabinet of medicine, pondering on which potentially fatal remedy she should force down Melinoё's throat first. She had uncorked a friendly yellow one and had it pressed to Melinoё's lips when Michael Yew had come in, a fresh roll of bandages clutched in his hands.

"Clarisse!" He shouted. "That's arsenic!" Michael grabbed the bottle from Clarisse and placed back on the shelf, taking another bottle down as he did so.

"What's that?" Clarisse ordered.

Michael turned slowly. "I'm just going to knock you out for a few hours Clarisse. You could be possessed again for all we know."

"What? No! Michael I'm not possessed!"

"We can't take chances Clarisse!" Michael pleaded. Clarisse hesitated for just a second, her hands wavering slightly. It was only a moment, but it gave Michael just enough time to dart forward, forcing the pale liquid down Clarisse's throat.

"Michael-" Clarisse eyes went dull as the medicine took hold. Michael pushed Clarisse down onto a bed, taking care not to accidentally push her to the floor.

Certain that Clarisse was secured, Michael turned to Melinoë. Suddenly realising that even though Clarisse had nearly killed Melinoë, she was right. The girl really needed attention. But shouldn't he tell Chiron about Clarisse… but Michael wasn't sure if Clarisse really was possessed yet. She could've just been really stupid… Melinoë first, then Chiron, he decided. Stupid decision-making.

oOo

If Michael had wanted Melinoë to stay in bed and rest, he probably shouldn't have put her in the same room as Clarisse.

The girl was still knocked out, but she was snoring like someone had stuffed a jet up her nose. Melinoë tossed and turned in her bed, constantly readjusting as she tried to sleep. Annabeth was coming in yet again, in her hands a bowl of something that looked remotely like porridge. With half closed eyes, Melinoë's gaze followed Annabeth as she walked over to Percy and started ladling the porridge into his mouth. The bed where Grover had lain in was empty, the sheets down the end of the bed were coated in a thin layer of hair.

"Mum!" Percy called. He had been doing this for a while now.

"Shuddup." Clarisse murmured. Even when sleeping she could still be a right annoyance.

"Wake up!" Annabeth was forcing the porridge down Percy's throat with increased intensity, not caring as splotches of the gooey sludge were flicked into her hair. Melinoë edged out of her bed, curious about the identity of this new demigod.

She drew back the covers and slipped out of the sheets, her bare feet making no sound against the wooden floor as she crept up behind Annabeth.

Percy (that was his name right?) was drooling out of the side of his mouth.

Annabeth smirked as she wiped away little droplets of porridge from his chin, happy that she wasn't the only one who was getting the sludge all over. Percy's eyelids started to flutter and his body began to tense. The boy had barely opened his eyes before Annabeth was on him.

"What will happen at the summer solstice?" She demanded.

Percy looked startled, his eyes darting around frantically as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

"What's going on? What was stolen?We've only got a few weeks!" Annabeth pressed.

"I'm sorry. I don't…" Percy mumbled.

"Stop it." Melinoë tugged at Annabeth's shirt, startling the older girl. "He's tired! Ask him later." Melinoë continued.

Annabeth sighed but let Melinoë push her out the infirmary door. When the girl returned to Percy's side he was barely conscious. She pulled herself up onto the bed beside Percy and lay down next to him.

"I'm Melinoë. I was there yesterday. Remember?" She rambled mindlessly, twirling her black curls about her index finger. "I'm meant to be sleeping now. But Clarisse is snoring to loud. The person feeding you porridge was Annabeth. Well, I don't actually know if it was porridge…" Melinoë stopped, cuddling closer to Percy she shut her eyes and slowly slipped out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

Chapter 3  
When Percy finally came around for good, he found himself sitting up on a chair, overlooking a large expanse of fields and meadows, a little girl cradled in his lap. The girl was staring up at him, two big black eyes opened wide rimmed with a mass of ebony hair. Suddenly she moved, hopping off Percy's lap and skipping over to a table where a glass full of something looking like apple juice rested. The girl picked it up carefully and trotted back to Percy.

"Here," she said, holding the glass up to his chest, too small to reach much higher. Percy took the glass tenderly, glancing at it warily. The glass was cold and slippery in his grasp. Percy felt it start to slip from between his fingers.

"Careful." Grover was leaning up against the wall, wearing an orange t shirt emblazoned with the words, CAMP HALF-BLOOD, the very same, Percy noticed, as the girl's top. A white shoe box was cradled under his arm and he was looking just like the plain old Grover with his blue jeans and Converse hi-tops. It had all been a nightmare, Percy thought. We're still on vacation, and we just stopped at this big house for some reason.

"You saved my life," said Grover, looking away. "I…Well... It was the least I could do. I went back to the hill…" Grover placed the shoe box in Percy's lap. "I thought you might want this." The girl reached up eagerly and took off the lid of the box, looking not in the least fazed by Grover's sounds of protest. Percy looked down at the contents of the box. Inside was a black and white bull's horn, the tip splattered with dry blood.

"The Minotaur," Percy breathed.

"Percy, that's not a good idea…" Grover warned.

"But that's what it is, isn't it? Half man, half bull?" Percy demanded. The girl smiled widely, almost as if she was unaware of Percy's anger.

"Yeah," She beamed."And we beat it!"

Percy paled.

"It can't be real. No. Grover…" Percy looked desperately at Grover. "And you're not..." Grover didn't meet Percy's eyes as he reached down to his shoes, tugging at the laces to reveal a cloven hoof.

Percy just stared. A tiny tear rolled down his cheek as he realised the meaning of this sudden revelation.

His mother was gone. Squeezed into nothingness, dissolved in a yellow light.

"It's okay." The girl clambered up onto Percy's lap and gripped him tight around the waist. "You can be my friend now."

"Thanks." Percy hugged this small girl back, burying his head in her black curls, so similar to his own.

"It's not your fault Grover," scolded the girl, looking at Grover's downcast face. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, but then he buried his face quickly back in his hands.

"But it was my fault Melinoë, I was supposed to protect Percy," Grover moaned.

Percy looked up.

"Did my mother ask you to?"

"No- it's my job. I'm a keeper. At least… I was."

"But why-" Percy lurched forward, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Shhh." The girl — Melinoё — pressed a tiny pale finger to Percy's lips,"Here."

Melinoё guided the drink up to Percy's mouth and pushed the straw into his mouth.

Percy recoiled at the taste, but only because he had been expecting the taste of apple juice. I it wasn't that at all. It was choc chip cookies. Liquid cookies? But not just any cookies, they tasted just like the ones Percy's mum used to make. The blue cookies, the chocolate chips still melting inside hot and buttery biscuit.

Suddenly Percy felt warm and good, full of energy. Before he knew Percy had drained the glass.

"What did it taste like?" Melinoё asked wistfully.

"I'm sorry, I should've let you taste."

"No, I'm just wondering what you got."

"Like my mum's cookies, all homemade."

"How'd you feel?" Melinoё's eyes glistened.

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred metres."

Melinoё frowned, trying to work out who Percy was talking about.

"But that's good right?"

"Oh yes," Percy reassured the girl.

"C'mon Percy, I don't think you should risk anymore of that stuff." Grover set the empty glass back down on the table,"Come on, Mr D and Chiron are waiting.

oOo

It was all Grover could do to stop Percy from toppling over as they hobbled around the edge of the porch.

"Let me help!" Melinoё darted under Percy's free arm, but was pushed away by Grover, fearing that Melinoё would do more damage than she would she help.

Percy sucked in a breath as they rounded the porch corner.

The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like Ancient Greek architecture, except they all looked brand new, their white marble pillars glistening in the sun. In a sandpit about a dozen school age kids in orange t-shirts played volleyball with satyrs. Canoes glided calmly on a small lake, looking out of place amongst the chaos as kids ran around waving swords and riding horses. A few shot arrows at targets, whilst the majority were huddled around a cluster of cabins further down the expanse.

"Grover, Grover look!" Melinoё shouted. "Silena's riding Sunny again!" Percy followed Melinoё's line of sight, nearly falling over in Grover's grip as he realised the brunette was riding a horse with wings.

Further down the porch two men sat across from each other at a card table. The girl who had fed Percy the butter flavoured porridge before was leaning against the porch rail next to them. The man facing Percy had a scrunched up face with big watery eyes and a large red nose. Black ringlets curled down around his face like a dead cat.

"Hi Mr D!" Melinoё bounded up to the man and hopped up onto his lap. The man — Mr D — rolled his eyes upwards and groaned.

"Take her Chiron," Mr D pushed Melinoë over the table to the other man.

"Mr D, him-" Grover murmured to Percy, "He's the camp director. Be polite. And the girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a normal camper, but she has been here longer than anyone, well maybe except Melinoë. And you know Chiron…"

Grover pointed to the man holding Melinoë.

Percy peered closer, first realizing the man was in a wheelchair. Then Percy recognised the tweed jacket, thinning brown hair and the scraggly beard…

"Mr Brunner!" Percy exclaimed.

Melinoë's head shot out from behind Mr Brunner.

"No silly, this is Chiron!" Mr Brunner laughed and turned to face Percy.

"Ah good, now we have four for pinochle!"

He offered Percy a chair next to Mr D, who stared at him with bloodshot eyes as Percy slid himself into the seat.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it," Mr D groaned.

"No, no!" Melinoë shouted, leaning over the table. "Let me!"

Melinoë didn't wait for Mr D's approval as she addressed Percy in her best impression of Mr D's voice. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, where everyone is extra especially nice and we all have fun!"

Strange thing was, Percy felt totally convinced.

"Annabeth?" Mr Brunner called to the blonde girl. "Percy, this is-"

"Annabeth! It's Annabeth." Melinoë informed the group.

Mr Brunner smiled.

"This young lady nursed you back to health."

"I helped too!" Melinoë added.

"Annabeth dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin 11 for now."

Annabeth went to leave, her eyes glancing over Percy for just a moment.

Percy looked down at the Minotaur horn in his hands. Maybe she was impressed?

"You drool when you sleep." Annabeth hopped down the steps and strolled down the lawn towards the cabins.

"It's true, you know," Melinoë mused.

"So, uh," Percy said. "Do you- uh, work here, Mr Brunner?"

"Percy." Melinoë spoke slowly, as if talking to a baby, "That is Chiron. Not Mr Brunner."

"Ok," said Percy, totally confused. "And Mr D, does that stand for something?"

Mr D stopped shuffling the cards and looked up to meet Percy's eyes. "Young man, names are powerful things. You do not go around using them for no reason."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"I must say Percy," ex-Mr Brunner said. "I am glad to see you alive. It is not often I personally investigate a possible camper."

Percy stared.

"Does it happen often, as in, kids dying?" Chiron - Mr Brunner fidgeted in his seat, looking uncomfortable as he struggled for an answer to Percy's question.

"Grover," Mr D called impatiently, breaking the silence. "Are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir!" Grover sat down in the fourth chair, trembling under Mr D's gaze.

"You do know how to play pinochle, boy?" Mr D eyed Percy suspiciously as he doled out the cards.

"I'm afraid not." Percy apologised.

"I know how!" Melinoë beamed. "I'm on Percy's team." She clambered off Chiron's lap and onto Percy's, innocently ignoring Mr D's scowl of disapproval.

"Did your mother tell you nothing?" Chiron mused as Melinoë went through her gambled rules of pinochle.

Percy's head shot up, Chiron realising he had spoken to loud.

"No, she didn't say much. Only that-" He stopped, choking. "She said she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her too. She said once I was here I probably couldn't leave."

"Typical," Mr D said. "That's usually how they get killed, young man are you bidding or not?"

"I'm bidding!" Melinoë waved her cards around in the air, "I'm bidding!"

"I'm afraid the usual orientation film will not be sufficient in these circumstances," Chiron continued, seemingly oblivious to the ongoing pinochle match.

"Orientation film?" Percy asked.

"Well, you see Percy. You know already that Grover is a satyr, and you have seen the Minotaur. In fact - defeated it." Chiron gestured to the horn clutched in Percy's hands.

"I helped too." Melinoë supplied before turning back to her game. "Mr D!" She moaned. "That's cheating!"

"Well just as monsters and nature spirits are real - so are gods."

Percy scoffed,"But they're just myths, sir."

Mr D looked up from his fan of pinochle cards, his mouth curled in obvious distaste. "How would you like it if someone called you a myth?"

"You?" Percy asked. "I'm not calling you a myth. You're real."

"My boy." Chiron intoned. "That is exactly my point. This is Mr D."

Percy looked blankly at the centaur.

"I'll give you a hint!" Melinoë beamed, glad to be distracted from her obviously one-sided pinochle game. "His name starts with D-Y-O-N."

"D-I-O-N. I think you mean, dear," Chiron corrected.

"Dion?" Percy looked even more confused.

"E-SUS." Melinoë supplied.

"Dionysus? As in the greek wine dude?" Percy stared sideways at the chubby man in the hawaiian tee. "You? A god?" He didn't seem that much like a god… Suddenly Percy saw flashes of grape vines strangling unbelievers, friends turned against friends, trust replaced with madness as they clawed at each other's throats. Percy knew that he better shut up. It wouldn't do to get on the wrong side of the wine dude.

"So, Mr Dionysus-"

"Mr D," Chiron corrected. "Names have power, Percy."

"Really?" Melinoë looked at Chiron inquisitively. "Cause I mean, everyone kinda says the god's names all the time…"

"Well, they are doing the wrong thing. Next time someone says a god's name say 'Stop it, Chiron doesn't like it.'" He turned back to Percy. "But Percy, yes. The gods are very much alive."

Percy's mind was working overtime. Gods? Minotaurs? Satyrs?

"I win," Mr D announced. Chiron raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Melinoë's cards.

"I'm sorry Mr D, but I'll think you'll find that-"

"I win!" Melinoë slapped her cards down on the table. Percy held his breath, waiting for the wine dude to unleash his rage upon the six year old. Instead, he just sighed, as if this was a regular occurrence.

"One day Chiron, I'm going to stop losing." Mr D got up from his seat. "Grover, we need to talk about your — ah — less than perfect performance on your assignment."

"Y-yes sir." Grover's face paled as he followed Mr D inside.

"What's going to happen to Grover?" Melinoë's mouth quivered, she looked ready to cry.

"Don't worry. Mr D's just grumpy because he has to wait another century until he can go back to Olympus," Chiron soothed.

"Olympus?" Percy asked.

"I'll explain later," Chiron said. "Let's just get you to your cabin. You'll be staying in Cabin 11 for now."

Percy watched confused as Chiron removed the blanket from his lap, bracing his hands against the armrests as he pushed up.

"You- your-your legs!" Percy gasped as he saw two furry legs emerge from the wheelchair. "You're a satyr!"

"Not quite," Chiron pushed outwards, revealing two hind legs. "That feels good, I've been stuck like that for ages."

"You're a centaur." Percy breathed.

"Duh?" Melinoë rolled her eyes. "Chiron can I take him around camp? Can I?" Chiron nodded, and Melinoë grabbed Percy's hand. Once more she felt her fingers curl around the index finger as she raced forward.

"Where are we going?" Percy panted.

"Everywhere."


	4. Chapter 4: Percy

Chapter 4

Percy wondered if Melinoë was even human. They had been sprinting around the camp for at least and hour, Melinoë pointing out all the attractions it had to offer.

"Over there is where Harry sleeps. He's a spider. Then in the tree next to Harry? Yeah that's Samantha, she's totally crushing on Harry."

Percy had tuned out when she had started telling him about Greg and Stacy's relationship issues. Greg and Stacy were snails.

As far as he could tell they had down a full circuit of the outer edge of camp. As in the canoe lake, the archery range and the museum of Melinoë. He assumed the last one wasn't actually real considering she had been pointing to a circle of mushrooms as she had said it.

"Now we just have the cabins to go." Melinoë sounded disappointed as she led Percy through the centre of the ring of cabins.

"That's the Hephaestus cabin. And that's Lee. He lives in the Apollo cabin." Percy wasn't sure if she was talking about the blond boy on the steps or the daddy long legs sitting next to him.

"Over there is the Ares cabin. Hi Clarisse!" Melinoë waved furiously at a red raced girl in the doorway of the Ares cabin. Clarisse scowled.

"We're friends." Melinoë explained. Percy nodded slowly.

"Yep. Ok."

Melinoë led Percy further down to a worn - looking cabin, a stark contrast to the other cabins. Brown paint was starting to peel and the windows were cracked and stained with a variety of creative sludges. The only real impressive thing about the cabin was an intricately carved caduceus hanging on the door. But even _that_ was chipped.

"You're sleeping here tonight." Melinoë smiled and pushed the door open.

"Oof!" Percy watched as a freckled face peered from behind the door. "Melinoë, you got me right in the ribs. You know that I always get stuck by the door, gimme some warning next time!"

The tips of Melinoë's ears went pink.

"Sorry Jack." She looked down the boy in earnest. "I didn't know it was you behind the door."

Jack laughed.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Nope." Jack laughed again. "Now who's this fella that you've bought with you?"

"Jack, this is Percy." Percy didn't know where Melinoë was pointing, but it sure wasn't directed anywhere near him. The forest maybe? "Percy, this is Jack. Chiron said he's sleeping here tonight."

"Alright." Jack stood up and opened the door wide, revealing a mass of kids staring intently at them, having no doubt listened in to the entire conversation. "Guys, this is Percy."

"Claimed or undetermined." One asked.

Jack looked to Melinoë.

"Unclaimed. Sorry." A collective groan rose from the assembled group.

"C'mon guys." A sandy haired boy rose up from one of the bottom bunks. He was about 19 years old and no doubt the camp crush with a golden tan complimented by an orange tank top. "That's what we're here for. Welcome Percy, you can have this spot over here." Kids shifted out of the way to reveal a small patch of floor.

"Just be glad you didn't get the door." Jack whispered.

Percy nodded. "Um, ok."

"That's Luke." Melinoë pointed to the sandy haired boy. "Hi Luke!"

"Yep." Said Luke. "I'll be your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined." Percy nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a voice ring out behind him. He swivelled his head round to see Annabeth leaning against the door frame, tapping a blue New York Yankees cap against her thigh. Percy swore she hadn't been there before. "They don't know what cabin to put you you in, so you're here. The Hermes cabin takes all newcomers. Naturally they would, Hermes is the god of travellers."

The minotaur horn was growing sweaty in Percy's grasp and he almost put it down. Then he remembered Hermes was also the God of thievery. Probably not a good idea to just leave it lying around.

"Ok, Percy. Let's go and see the lake!" Melinoë tugged at Percy's hand eagerly.

'Yep, that's probably a good idea." Annabeth contributed.

"But I've already seen the lake?" Said Percy.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go see the lake." Percy followed Annabeth quickly out the door.

"Ok. What was that?" As soon as they were out of the Hermes cabin Annabeth turned on Percy, spinning on her heel and stopping him right in his tracks.

"What was what?" Though he was playing dumb Percy knew exactly what she was talking about. He was the new guy. And if he was going to get anywhere he would have to earn his rep. And Percy was pretty sure Annabeth knew he knew what she knew.

"I think you know."

"C'mon Annie." Said Melinoë. "He wasn't that bad. Remember Mr Jenkins? The Hermes Cabin squashed him. At least Percy is still in one piece."

Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Squashed?"

"Mr Jenkins was a slug."

"Oh."

Melinoë was frowning slightly at Annabeth obvious disregard for the life of Mr Jenkins, but Annabeth didn't seem to care.

"Well, well, well," A husky voice called. "A newbie."

Percy turned to see the girl Melinoë had waved at before - Clarisse - lumber towards them. She had big muscular arms and a sixe XXXXL orange tshirt covering her large frame. Percy couldn't help but liken her appearance to that of a rhino. Except for the horn, she was pretty much the picture perfect copy of a large angry mammal that killed people.

Suddenly he felt a someone tug at the Minotaur horn clutched in his hands. He looked down to see Melinoë taking off with the horn in her grasp.

"Where's she going?" Percy asked.

"She can't be involved." Annabeth whispered back, making sure Clarisse didn't hear. Then she raised her voice. "Why don't you go and polish your spear or something?"

Clarisse ignored her, looking straight at Percy with dark, laughing eyes. "We got an initiation session for newbies, Percy Jackson." Percy didn't think he had looked surprised, but he must've because Clarisse added, " Don't look so surprised, I know all about you. Killing the Minotaur. But you're not so tough are you, Pretty Boy?"

Percy yelped loudly as Clarisse grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a square block that was no doubt the bathroom.

She pulled him into the far cubicle and started to shove his head towards the bowl. Percy kicked and struggled, but nothing he did seemed to loosen Clarisse's iron grip as he was pushed closer to the water.

Suddenly, he stopped struggling. He felt something start to build in his gut, growing stronger and stronger the closer Clarisse held him to the toilet water.

And then, it was gone. The fleeting hope that something was going to hap- Percy stumbled backwards, feeling Clarisse's grip release the collar of his shirt. He spun away from Clarisse, gasping out loud as he saw jets of water erupt from all the toilets, flooding the bathroom and pushing Clarisse and her cohorts out the door. Percy stood there, staring uncomprehendingly at the carnage before him. He didn't know what had just happened, but somehow he knew it was his fault.

Annabeth stood by the doOrr, drenched in water and a few stray scraps of toilet paper.

"What are you thinking?" Percy asked, standing unsteadily in the what looked like the only dry spot of the bathroom, his clothes completely dry.

"What I'm thinking?" Annabeth chuckled. She looked around. "Percy, I don't know. That was some powerful stuff. But-"

Melinoë appeared in the doorway, clutching Percy's minotaur and smiling widely, despite the ruined bathroom before her.

"Annabeth, is Percy going to be on our team for Capture The Flag?" She asked eagerly.

"Does this mean you're Athena this week?"

"Yep."

Percy didn't know what Capture-The-Flag was, but he couldn't help smiling. This all seemed impossible. Only last week he had been skateboarding and avoiding detention, and now he was killing mythological monsters with a six-year old and blowing up toilets.

News spread fast around camp. Either that or the campers had picked up a clue about what had happened by all the water Annabeth was dripping. She had peeled off the toilet paper but she still stunk of mould and lemon scented cleaning liquid.

Annabeth led Percy around camp for a second time, showing him the metal shop, climbing wall and various other highly dangerous activities. Describing them in much better detail than Melinoë had.

The little girl had tagged along too, clutching at Annabeth's hand tighter than would've been thought necessary.

Annabeth led them round the camp before leading them back to the front of a grey cabin, the door carved with the symbol of an owl.

"Wait here," She instructed. "I just need to grab something from inside."

Once Annabeth had disappeared inside the cabin Melinoë turned to face Percy.

The usual grin had gone from her face and she was clutching at her fingers with nervous movements.

Her hair had been parted into pigtails and strands hung messily down over her forehead. Percy was at a loss as to how it had happened, he swore last time he had looked it had been all piled up in a frizz. But after all he had seen, it seemed no surprise that her frizzy hair could go limp and migrate into two pigtails.

She gulped. "I'm sorry Percy."

Percy cocked his head. Had he missed something? Maybe she was just pulling his leg? But judging from the sincerity scrawled all over his face he guessed that wasn't the case.

"What for?"

Melinoë sniffed loudly, wiping gooey strands of snot from her nose.

"I-I-" She rushed forward, nearly knocking Percy off of his feet as she wrapped her arms around him for a second time that day. But as Percy drew her in closer he sensed that it was he who was comforting _her_ this time.

"I left you." She pushed away from him angrily. "I could've stayed, done something, then Clarisse wouldn't be as angry."

"Melinoë, there was nothing you could've done." Melinoë looked away dejectedly. Percy found himself wondering if he'd done something wrong. He had never been that good at this while comforting thing.

"I-I could've." Melinoë met Percy's eyes, craning her neck back. She swirled a cupped palm around in a circular motion.

Percy stared, jaw dropping to the floor as he watched tendrils of water curl up into a ball inside her palm.

"I could've done a lot."

"Melinoë don't worry about it. I have a feeling that me and Clarisse are destined to be enemies. Even if you had stepped in it would've happened eventually." Percy found himself thinking back to Melinoë's tour before. He remembered the way her face had lit up when she had seen Clarisse's scowling face appear in the doorway. He had no idea what had caused her to smile like that. Maybe she had a cough? Maybe it was opposite day? Melinoë couldn't actually be friends with Clarisse - right?

"But I could've." She persisted stubbornly.

"Melinoë." Percy said. " I think I know why you didn't help. I think that though I think Clarisse is an idiot, you think of her in a different way."

She nodded, biting her lip.

"I think that you genuinely like Clarisse."

"I do. But Percy, it's not what you think." Percy tried to remain serious. But it was hard with Melinoë looking at him so sincerely, her ball of water morphing into different sorts of random shapes. "Nobody knows who my godly parent is. I haven't been claimed - it's been six years." Percy watched as she started to cry, the tears morphing into threateningly sharp ice spikes as they slid down her cheek. "Chiron said that I can go any cabin I want any time. But the Ares and the Athena Cabin are the only ones who really looked after me. Without Annabeth and Clarisse I'd be mince."

Percy knew that she was being honest, but it was hard to imagine Clarisse doing anything other than turning _other_ _people_ in to mince, not looking after them. That just didn't seem quite like something that would be a part of her skill set.

It was at that moment Annabeth came out of the cabin.

Her eyes flitted from Melinoë's ice streaked face to Percy's.

"I leave you alone for five minutes…" Annabeth started to growl.

"No, Annabeth. I'm fine - see." Melinoë tugged Annabeth round to face her, showing off a plump red face framed by a cascade of curled black locks.

Percy didn't even try to guess what had happened in the few seconds his attention had been focused on Annabeth. It had been a strange day and he was quite happy to leave it at that, without adding any extra weird to the pile.


End file.
